1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell system performs power generation by electrochemically reacting a hydrogen gas with an oxidation gas. The hydrogen gas serving as a fuel of the fuel cell system is a gas which is colorless and odorless. An odorant is added to the hydrogen gas which is colorless and odorless to detect leakage of the hydrogen gas. However, the odorant is not consumed in the fuel cell, so the odorant remains to be included in exhaust air discharged from the fuel cell, thereby generating smell in some cases.
As a technology of removing the odorant added to the hydrogen gas, there is known a technology as disclosed in JP 2004-134273 A, for example. JP 2004-134273 A discloses a technology related to an odorant removing portion including an adsorbent for adsorbing the odorant and a catalyst for promoting decomposition of the adsorbed odorant. Further, JP 2004-134272 A discloses a technology of adsorbing the odorant by the odorant eliminating portion and reproducing adsorption property of the odorant elimination portion.